dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rola (SSJJ)
|Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Demon Realm race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 929 |Date of death = Age 993 (Time Reversed; Death Undone) |Height = |Weight = |Address = Planet Plant, Universe 1 (Formerly) Chitate Platform, Conton City, Universe 7 |Occupation = Prince of all Saiyans Elite-Class Warrior Martial Artist Martial Artist Instructor |Allegiance = Saiyan Army |FamConnect = Chitate (Father) Putine (mother) Zukki (Step-mother) Leka (Half-Brother & Fusee) Namasu (Friend, Fusee, & Student) Dial (Mentor) Whis (mentor) }} Rola is a Saiyan from Planet Plant from Universe 1, and the Half-brother of Leka, and like his half-brother is the Prince of all Saiyans; making him the only hybrid to hold the position. One of the only known Saiyan/Demon Hybrids. Overview Name Rola's name is a pun of Carola, a type of Sea Vegetable, and is one of the few Saiyan hybrids to possess this naming trait. Personality Rola is pure-hearted. He is known to be tough on people, but he is also considerate of others. Rola has shown little care of profit, and prefers to train over working. He is impatient, and constantly tense like Vegeta, however unlike Vegeta he is able to take control of this. After training with Dial; Rola learnt to control his impatience, and adopted a team player personality. He has also developed a fondness for the Time Patrol, and even regards them as friends as he was enraged by his mother when she tried to kill Pend. Appearance Being a Saiyan-Demon hybrid he possess both traits. he has large pointy ears like a Demon, and the humanoid appearance of a Saiyan. He possesses a tail, and has a muscular build. He has curtained-styled hair with a curled bang down the middle of his hair, and red eyes; he inherited his hair colour from his mother. He wears an outfit that resemble the Ultimate Turtle School uniform with the same kanji has his half-brother, Leka. Biography Rola was born on Planet Plant in Universe 1 with his father. Planet Plant was created by the Supreme Kai of Universe 1, and small group of Saiyans were created to start the civilization. Leka's father later found an attractive Demoness, and asked to become his concubine; where the two had a son in Age 929: Rola. Leka and Rola have remained 30, and 21 respectively thanks to the Dragon Balls so they could liberate the planet from Naraku. After the defeat of Psidabura; Dial began training the Saiyan Princes, and their attendant to become stronger. They join the Time Patrol in the battle against Naraku, and manage to put up worthy fight. They were killed by Naraku, and were wished back to life in Conton City. Living in Conton City After the destruction of Universe 1; Rola, and the remaining Saiyan from Universe 1 migrate to Conton City, and live on a Neighbouring platform known as the Chitate Platform, and began living with his parents again. With the wish they made on them with the Dragon Balls lifted they have resumed aging as Chronoa used her abilities to allow regular time flow on Chitate Platform. He assisted the Time Patrol from time to time, and fought against his mother after she began attack his friends. He enter the Super Saiyan Rage from, and was nearly killed by his mother before receive a power boost. Power Rola in the Dabura and Psidevilman Saga was fairly strong as he spent 43 years fighting the Red Pants Army, and Dark Namekian Army in an attempt to fight back against their subjugation. They were suggested to be as powerful as Goku during the Cell Saga, however after training under Dial they became a force to be reckoned with. Techniques *Flight *Galick Fire - A weaker version of Galick Gun *Galick Gun - After being taught by Dial; he was capable of using Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun **Big Bang Attack - Taught to him by Dial **Big Bang Fire - A weaker variation of the Big Bang Attack fired use his index finger instead *Final Flash Forms Great Ape Rola has mentioned that at one point he transformed into this form, and proclaimed that he had perfect control over the transformation. Super Saiyan Like his brother, he can use this form however its unknown when he gained this form. However like Miira, he has white irises, and his sclera becoming blood red. This trait seems to be only something that Saiyan/Demon hybrids possess as Miira has integrated Saiyan DNA into his being. Super Saiyan 2 Leka, and Rola managed to ascend into Super Saiyan 2 after witnessing their friend; Namasu being killed by Bongo. The rage caused them explode into their new form, and unleashing their new potential. Super Saiyan Rage Enraged by his mother attempt to kill Pend; Rola transforms into the Super Saiyan Rage, and becomes more powerful than his sibling. Like his previous forms; his hair is white, and his eyes are initially blank red instead of blank white before his white irises return. In this form; he is able to fight evenly against his mother as a Demon Goddess, but was outclassed by her Dark Fusion form. Super Saiyan 3 At some point during the training session during the Tale of Two Coolers Saga; Rola gained the ability to use Super Saiyan 3. He hardly uses as he is aware of the stamina cost of using the form, and opts for Super Saiyan 2 more. Evolved Super Saiyan 3 At some point during the training session during the Tale of Two Coolers Saga; Rola gained the ability to use Evolved Super Saiyan 3. He first uses this form against Cell-X, but he is effortlessly defeated by the Bio-Android. Fusions Roka Roka is the EX-Fusion of Rola, and Leka. In attempt to avenge their friend; they merge into Roka, and manage become extremely powerful, however due to them recently obtaining their power; Roka becomes arrogant, and cruel to Bongo. Romasu Romasu is the EX-Fusion of Rola, and Namasu. He used this form while training with Dial, and is consider quite formidable. Trivia *He is the second Saiyan Hybrid to have a tail, and the ability to transform into a Great Ape. Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:First Universe Category:New Characters Category:Mentors Category:Martial Artists Category:Student Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Hybrids